A Luna and Conner Christmas
by DaughterofHypnos17
Summary: Just a small book of one-shots about Luna, Conner and their friends Christmas experiences through the years.
1. Chapter 1: Stole My Cab and My Heart

Christmas of 2027

Etta-Dawns P.O.V

I had just finished my Christmas shopping, naturally I procrastinated and waited until the twenty-third to finish, but at least I got the job done. I, unfortunately was shopping alone, due to Luna having finished her shopping three days after Nov. 11.

So here I am walking the streets of New York, staring wistfully at the decked out windows and cute boutiques. At the end of the block my feet begin to throb; looking down at my six inch heels I realize that they were a dreadful choice of footwear for walking.

Waving my arm frantically, attempting to catch a cab, makes me look stupider than my IQ. Finally, after a few minutes which feel like centuries, a taxi stops at the curb. Pulling the door open I practically throw my shopping bags on the seat, managing to miss the very attractive person also getting into my cab.

Said person had dark hair falling into his yes and acid green eyes starring into my soul, reading me like a book. Instead of a simple 'hello' I decide to let my mouth move without my brains permission.

"Why are you in my cab?" I snap.

"Excuse me, I believe that I hailed this cab," He replies calmly; voice heavily accented.

"I think you are very wrong mister. I waved my arms like an idiot for this cab," I state, sassily.

"Mister?" He questions, smirking cocky.

"Yes, Mister," I say, lengthening my S's and R's, "Now get out of my cab."

"How about we share the cab and as an apology I take you to a Christmas party," he flirts.

I blush, "Deal."

/After a Long Cab Ride/

"Can I get you're name and number," he asks while I exit the cab.

"xxx-xxx-xxxx, and my name is Etty."

He extends his hand, "Sin."

I walk away smiling an annoying grin at my new found crush.

/Next day, 7:00/

Applying an extra coat of my favourite lipstick, my door is knocked upon.

"It's always open," I shout.

"Hello beautiful," an accented voice interrupts the silence.

"Where on earth did you come from to have earned such a wonderful voice," I question.

"Ireland," he replies.

"ooh a foreigner, fascinating," I state seductively.

He chuckles at my antics.

"Shall we get a move on," he gestures to the door.

"We shall," I say while shrugging on a coat.

/At the Party/

Walking up through the forest is not where I expected to be at the moment; I expected to be at some formal party in Manhattan, not the middle of the long island woods. The only people I know who willingly travel to long island are Luna and Conner, and they have legitimate reasons.

I was beginning to think that Sin is going to murder me in cold blood.

"I'm not going to murder you," he states, almost as if he read my mind.

"Can you," I begin.

"Read minds, no, you were just thinking out loud."

"Oh," I say dumbly.

"Don't worry, we're almost there," he reassures.

As if on cue we walk into a clearing with a gigantic pine standing in the middle. An arch stands strong, welcoming anyone in. He takes my hand and pulls me through the arch; entering me into a whole new world- or well a summer camp.

"We're in a summer camp," I deadpan.

"Great observation skills," his voice full of sarcasm.

"Ha ha you're so funny."

He then proceeds to lead me into the building full of bleachers; the space is so heavily decorated I'd say it rivals time's square, or Luna's house.

"Wow," I begin looking around.

My eyes cast over the crowd looking at smiling, laughing, and dancing couples. Sin places his hand on my lower back leading me towards a group of talking people.

"Travis," he shouts, "Katie, you look as lovely as ever."

I look at this Travis fellow and begin to notice his familiar features. I couldn't put my finger on it until….

"Conner," I say under my breath.

"Excuse me," the Conner look alike says.

"Nothing, you just really look like someone I know," I wave it off.

Another man then joins are conversation and he looks even more familiar that the last. I recognize this guy, it's hard not too after the mistake I made. I hang my head low trying too avoid his gaze. I only catch snippets of their conversation until Sin has the brilliant idea of introducing me.

"Oh Nico, this is my date," he begin but is then interrupted when I lift my head.

"Etta-Dawn Fodin, my has it been a long time,"Nico then finishes.

"It truly has," I supply.

"How is that best friend of yours; are they coming tonight?" He questions, completely ignoring Sin's shocked face.

"I didn't even know I was coming, I also didn't know about him being one of you."

"Oh Sin, you picked a good one she has good taste; I should know," I blush at his comment and mockery.

"Wait," Sin interrupts, "You two know each other."

Before I could explain Nico cuts in, "We're godparents."

I let out a sigh of relief thinking he'd leave out an embarrassing detail until, "And she hit on me, how long ago."

"Ten years," I mumble out.

"So you know him," he puts the pieces together, "does that mean you're a."

"Demigod, no I am not," I complete his thought.

"Oh, well."

"However you are," I finish his sentence, "Which one."

"Nemisis," he says proudly.

"Never met offspring of Nemisis before."

"Who's offspring have you met?" he questions, confused.

"Um," I think, counting all the half-bloods I've met.

"2 children of Apollo, 1 son of Hades, 1 son of Hermes, 1 daughter of Venus, 1 daughter of Ceres, Hermes and Artemis themselves and," I blank for a moment, "and a daughter of Artemis."

"That's a lot of Half-bloods," he huffs out.

"It really is, plus my godson is a legacy of Hermes and Artemis."

"So how did you find out about this world," he asks, genuinely interested.

"I was attacked and then flirted with Nico in a mall food court," I state matter-of-factly.

Before he could answer a voice in the distance interrupts, "Etty," followed by a happy gurgle.

"Luna," I take Neeky Jr. into my arms, "and how's the happy baby," I coo.

"What are you doing here," she says shocked.

"Sin brought me," I reply in my baby voice.

"Sin, son of Nemisis, bad boy and official fuckboy of camp since 2021," she looks angered.

"He just stole my cab Lune."

"Good," she says taking back my godson, then walking back over to her husband.

"Come on," Sin takes me over to the exit.

"Thanks for bringing me here," I say while looking up through mascara coated lashes.

"Thanks for coming," he looks up, "It's tradition."

"Watch for the nargles," I giggle.

And then he kisses me, soft and gentle and passionate all at once.

"You stole my cab, and my heart."


	2. Chapter 2:Hoodies! Cuddles! Muscles!

Luna's P.O.V

December 3, 2023

Winter has always been my favourite season; the way the snow falls gracefully, no snowflake alike. Christmas Eve as a child was always spent with my father. We'd go to church at 11:00, and at midnight, when our clock struck twelve, I'd get to open one gift before I drifted off to sleep with hot chocolate on my nightstand.

Year after year our traditions would go as planned; that was until I started dating Conner Stoll. Christmas had never been a big deal for demigods, not only because they weren't Catholic (My father is and will forever be a church goer), but because year rounders never celebrated.

The only half-blood I had met who went all out during the Christmas season was Percy. That child would dress his cabin head-to-toe in bright blue tinsel, and crisp white trees. You'd think you were walking into the holiday section in a department store.

So naturally Percy and I would decorate camp to our hearts content mid-November every year. Campers of every parent would get fed up with our antics, but with the combined forces of Percy's kitten eyes, my puppy dog eyes, and Percy's boyfriend's (Nico) nearly terrifying demeanor, nobody could object.

"Conner," I sneak up behind my boyfriend, "Can you help me carry boxes out to dining hall."

I bat my eyelashes for extra effect.

"Lune, can't Percy carry them," he whines.

"No, he cannot," I start, walking over to the other Sid of the couch, "He's getting Nico to carry his boxes. Can't you be a wonderful, most amazing boyfriend ever and carry my boxes."

"No, I refuse."

I pull out my puppy dog eyes.

"Luna, you know I can't say no to the pout," He groans, standing up.

"Works every time," I mutter under my breath.

Percy's P.O.V

(While Luna's Convincing Conner to Do Her Dirty Work)

"Neeky," I smile slyly, calling out to my boyfriend.

"Yes dear," he calls from the other room.

"I need your super strong and well defined, muscular arms," I sweet talk.

"What do you need carried this time?" he questions, clearly not that interested.

"A few boxes out to the dining hall," I smile coyly.

Nico stands up slowly, and reluctantly, and gestures to the door, "Lead the way."

"Wait, you're actually helping me?" a look of tremendous shock graces my face.

"Of course, I love you and your weird habits," He states matter-of-factly.

I shriek- a little too loudly- and run into his arms, wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck; hanging off of his figure like a sloth.

"Perce," he begins, cooing, "I love cuddles, but I can't exactly carry you and boxes together."

"Oops," I say while prying myself off of my boyfriend.

Luna's P.O.V

(After All Boxes are Carried into the Dining Hall)

"Thanks Con," I say kissing his cheek.

"What else are strong boyfriends for," he replies.

"Hoodies," suggests Percy.

"Cuddles," suggests Nico.

"Putting the star on the top of the tree," Percy guesses, watching Nico's back flex while he reaches for the star.

"Agreed," I supply.

So that year Conner and Nico had worked and flexed every muscle their bodies contained mostly for Peace and I's entertainment, but also for the soul purpose of carry Christmas decoration filled boxes.


	3. Chapter 3: Chapped Lips

Chapped Lips

L+C Christmas 2029

Luna's P.O.V

The cold, it brought Christmas goodness and joy. It also brought sweater weather, slippers, and warm, chocolatey, expensive specialty drinks. Normally I preferred to stay in the warmth of my home, cuddled up by a blazing fire with a blanket thrown over my feet and a mug of steamy hot chocolate in hand.

Conner, however much I hate it, liked the soft, frozen pieces of water piled up in our backyard. The cold always left his lipped so dry and chapped, nobody wants to kiss that. The house always needed to be wiped up of all the water Conner and Neeky would drag in. Neeky, unfortunately, took after his fathers preferences and likes the snow as well. That kid could live in a snow bank if he begged his father and I hard enough.

Even after a long day in the cold; Neeky still wants to go throw snow balls at the neighborhood children. I don't know whether it's the Hermes genes or because he genuinely enjoys the snow. Either way I still got cuddles from my boys after their freezing cold butts come back indoors to join their very sensible mother, as said by me.

Today is one of the very miserable days when Neeky and Conner managed to get me into the snow. I desperately wanted to deny but Neeks began pouting and which mother can say to her child's (and husbands) pouty face.

"Conner, I'm cold," I whine through chapped lips, trying to guilt my husband into letting me go back inside.

"Lune, you're wearing like six jackets," he starts, "how are you cold."

"I just am," I reason.

"Start moving, it'll warm you up," he tries to persuade, failing.

"Ya mama, mwoooove," Neeky says, grabbing my wrist with his cold, little, chubby hand and pulling me over to his 'fort'.

"Ok, buddy, I will," I tickle his sides, "Just for you."

Suddenly a hard substance crashes into my back, shocking me into toppling over. I turn around to see Conner smirking, then running scared as I glare daggers at him. Throwing with all of my might I catch the back of his head with a particularly large snow ball.

Neeky soon joins into the fun, throwing balls of snow up from really close. After a while Conner and I are laying in the snow, defeated and exhausted.

"I have to admit," I confess, "that was fun."

Conner turns and lays on his side, "It sure was."

Conner leans in slowly, crawling so that he can hover over my small frame, and kisses me softly with his dry, cold, and cracked chapped lips.

"Eww Mommy and Daddy kiss," Neeky complains.

"Ya eww is right," says the familiar voice of Tiberius. He's standing in a small group containing all of our friends; Neeky on his hip.

"Let's go get some hot chocolate," I suggest while standing up, putting balm on my own _Chapped Lips_.


	4. Chapter 4: Holidays With the Deceased

L+C X-mas

Tiberius's P.O.V

I recently discovered that Ebony (my wonderful girlfriend who happens to see, touch, and talk to the dead) has the most unconventional Christmas traditions ever. She usually spends it in her cabin in the far corner of little upstate New York.

I normally spend my Christmas's with Luna and Conner, however this year Ebony roped me into Christmas with her dead adoptive family- Exciting! Not. How am I supposed to see a bunch of deceased family members? I can't exactly see the dead like a certain few people, Nico and Neeky Jr. (Hades gave his blessing).

So here I am, discussing- more like shouting, whining, and laying- all of my worries and issues upon Luna's already burdened shoulders.

"Luna, I have to spend Christmas in a graveyard," I whine like a child, or worse.

"Just have Nico get his father to temporarily bless you," she says like its that easy.

"But I don't want to spend Christmas with a bunch of ghosts," the whining gets louder, "I'd rather spend it with my dad and this months conquest, and that is a form of our torture."

"Just bring her to see your dad," she suggests.

"I can't," I state.

"Why not?" she questions.

"Because she doesn't know," I yell out, frustrated, "so therefore I'm forced to spend Christmas with the dead."

"Oh well you love Ebony right," she shifts Neeky to her other hip.

"Of course I love her," I reply.

"Then you'd go to Christmas with her, despite your preferences, just because you love her," she reasons.

"I hate how right you are," I say, while throwing my head into my hands.

"Everyone does," she coos at her son.

/Tiberius' Apartment/

My apartment, my home, where I live; is so decked out in lights my dad would have a rival in the brightness department.

"Ebony," I call into the empty room, "You home?"

A weight is suddenly placed upon my back nearly knocking me onto the floor; and soft yet cold lips are placed on my cheek.

"Hello Book Boy," she greets from her spot on my back

"Hey Eby," I turn my head and pucker my lips, waiting for a kiss.

She gladly returns the gesture. Our chaste kiss soon turns warmer than the burning fire; I break away due to loss of breath, making her whimper softly.

"We can't due that at my cabin you know," She whispers, her breath hitting my lips.

"Speaking of," I begin to pace around the room, "How am I supposed to see your parents."

"Oh they can just reveal themselves," she states as if she's nothing of great importance and value at all.

"What," I splutter.

"And my brother is still living," she deadpans, pulling out and sniffing a rose.

"Great," sarcasm oozing from my voice.

"Why so unserious," she tells me as if she's talking to a child.

"Well you made me worry for weeks," I slump into my very comfortable cotton covered couch.

"Really," she walks over and sits with her feet flung into my lap, "I'm so sorry."

I gently massage her poor abused feet, "I love you."

/Ebony's Cabin in The Woods/

I ended up falling asleep in the passengers seat after seeing ten minute of straight pines on the road. Thank the gods we took Ebony's itty bitty car because I could not stand to drive in the snow for more than ten minutes.

Screaming immediately shook me out of the comatose I was in.

"We're here," Eby's angelic voice sing-songs.

"Really," My groggy voice breaking the comfortable silence.

"Ya."

I sit up properly in my seat just to see a a wonderland of department store Christmas decorations. Colourful lights and bulbs we call ornaments line the drive way and harsh angles of the architecture of the wooden, log building.

"Ebony, This place is," I pause, "So homey," finishing my earlier thoughts with the most appropriate thought to describe the situation.

I'm secretly terrified that her parents won't like me or that her brother will beat the shit out of me; both literally and figuratively. Walking toward the door, adjourned by a large, green, pine scented wreath, I can't help but feel my nerves build by the minute. Ebony slowly walks in front of me; opening the door, awaiting the creepy creak of uncoiled hinges.

The entrance was slightly dusty, and covered in stringy spiderwebs, catching me as I try to pass. This place is way to eery to be a childhood home; how could Ebony have grown up in this condition. Floor boards creek and crack, making me jump.

"Ebony," I call quietly, trying not to wake the dead, literally.

I walk into a large room filled with victorian age sofas and chests, covered in blood red velvet. Wispy white mist made into humanoid shapes are hugging my dark haired girlfriend; terrifying me to the core. I had debated bringing Nico along with me for a few months before the actual trip to help me settle with the whole dead in-laws thing.

"Oh Tibby, these are my parents," she beckons me over; I walk slowly trying to avoid creaking floor boards.

"Hello," I greet each parent with a handshake.

Her mother is too beautiful to be dead, she has long, dark hair curled and pinned into soft yet harsh ringlets. Her eyes are a harsh green, bright and whirling like Poseidon when angry; she has Percy's eyes. While her father has sharp features, and eyes so brown they could be black, like Nico's.

"Hello child," Her mother greets.

"I sure hope you treat my daughter right," he says, dark eyes boring into my own sky blue ones.

I could tell that they were analyzing me from the minute I asked through the door; attempting to figure me and my past out. It isn't as if I have a terrible past, unlike most half-bloods, I grew up with a loving mother and a library full of books.

These two had tormented pasts, they are old blood, before the camps came to be.

"Excuse me, I'm going to the bathroom," Ebony exits, moving my nerves more.

"Hows the camp," her mother blurts.

"Excuse me."

"We know, about your blood status, and we started the camps, both of them," her father says sternly.

My shell-shocked expression gives everything away, "Who are your parents."

"Hades," reply the dark haired man.

"Poseidon," Say the beautiful women, with sadness lacing her eyes.

"Your names too please," I say coyly, kind of disappointed I didn't ask earlier.

"I'm Jackson," the ghostly women points to her husband, "and that's Luca. So who's your divine parent?"

"Apollo," I squeak out nervously; embarressed about my dads whore-ish ways.

"That's unfortunate," Luca deadpans.

"Ya it is," I agree, "So you helped found camp?"

"We did, we wanted people like us to have a safe space," Ebony's mother informs me.

A crash is heard at the door, followed by a chain of curses and cusses. All of our heads turn to the door way to stare at Ebony, who wears a shocked expression.

She looks sheepish, "What do you mean people like us, what are you. Some weird cult."


	5. Chapter 5:Never!

Percy's P.O.V

December 2019

Decorating a Christmas tree had always been one of my favourite past times. Laying in front of the fire place, drinking warm coco, watching hallmark movies and slowly hanging ornaments on every branch. It was a tradition, it had to happen every year and when I found out that my boyfriend hadn't even touched a Christmas ornament I was furious.

How could my boyfriend have never decorated a Christmas tree. The seven and I contemplated theories for hours upon hours, but that got us no closer to him and a lovely smelling pine in the same room.

My mother and I always decorate the tree together, however now that I live with the grim creature I call my boyfriend I get double the Christmas magic. Therefore two gigantic, fish smelling trees too decorate; one with my mother and one with Nico. It shall be the first of many Christmas traditions we can celebrate together- maybe we can even make out by the fire like in those fancy Christmas movies!

/Sally's home/

"Mom?" I ask while hanging a particularly large ornament on crisp branch.

"Yes Percy," she replies with utter patience.

"Nico has never decorated a Christmas tree," I mumble out.

She gasped so loud I was worried that she choked on the gingerbread cookie that had just entered her mouth.

"What," she nearly shouts, "never!"

"Never," I whisper back, not much of a whisper.

"What are you going to do," she says with an expression so serious you'd think she was in a court room.

"I'm going to bring him to Walmart," I start, and then I'm quickly interrupted.

"Then!" she says, antsy, as if I'm going to propose.

"We're going to pick a tree together, and some ornaments, bring it home and decorate it," I finish.

"Honey that sounds somewhat romantic," she contemplates with a puzzled expression.

"It will be."

/Percy and Nico's Apartment/

"OH NIIIIIIIICOOOOO!," I shout into our apartment as I was through the threshold.

"Yes Perce," is shouted back from deep inside the kitchen.

Walking through the house to see my boyfriend, hunched over a simmering pot with a spoon between his lips, moaning at the taste of whatever resides in that pot. Tip-toeing so that i stand next to him, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Hello," he says while looking down at me; after the giant war, Nico hit a growth spirt, making him like a foot taler that me.

"Hi," I greet softly, "Come help me carry our tree in."

"What tree?" he questions, concerned.

I take his hand and lead him back through the living room to the front door where our pine stands.

"Of course you bought us a tree, why am I surprised," he face palms.

"You really shouldn't be," I say, really pushing the cuteness.

"Everything you do surprises me, in a wonderful way, every time," he smiles at me, pecking my lips sweetly.

His vanilla scent invading my senses, traces of whatever he's cooking swirling through both of our mouths, delighting my tastebuds.

"What were you cooking," I ask, wanting more of the delicious flavour.

"An old Italian dish, come on," taking my hand he brings me into the kitchen, beginning the creation of our own Christmas traditions.


End file.
